


Cast Of Characters

by theasteroidbelt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Families of Choice, Gen, Original Character(s), Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 19:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14432676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theasteroidbelt/pseuds/theasteroidbelt
Summary: The characters of The Asteroid Belt and a bit of info about each individual. Will be updated as comic progresses and more characters are introduced.





	Cast Of Characters

**Mordecai**

Age: 24

Race: Feliken

A young man who left home at the age of fifteen to move to Central City, Mordecai works as a hitman in the darker shades of society. His Feliken nature and heightened senses place him among the best of the best when it comes to taking out targets, and he catches the eye of those in high places. He soon finds himself caught up in greater conflicts than he could have imagined.

 

**Nova**

Age: 26

Race: Human

The flashy bartender at the bar in TAB's top floor, Nova is spirited and strong inside and out. She might look like she's just out for a good time, but if you cause trouble, she's supremely capable of tossing you out the nearest window. Nova is never far from Elvoth's side, and potential clients for her boss' personal office must give her the password to be allowed entry. 

 

**Charles**

Age: 30

Race: Human

Anxious from head to toe, Charles seems an odd choice for a bodyguard, but he does take his job very seriously. You'd never guess it from the way he stutters over his words and fidgets endlessly during conversation... but then again, he is working for Elvoth. It shouldn't come as much of a surprise that something darker ties Charles into the illicit community as a whole.

 

**Elvoth**

Age: 42

Race: H **u** m **a** n

Elvoth holds the top position in the mysterious company The Asteroid Belt, an industry ahead of its time in robotics. He brings Mordecai in as an assassin for some dark purpose yet to be revealed. One thing is certain: the man holds a terrible grudge, but it is near impossible to read his motives as his emotions seem entirely hidden behind a persona of dignified professionalism.


End file.
